Assassinate omnics
by The new god
Summary: A assassin is found himself in a world filled with abominable intelligence.


I'm still quite new to the 40k universe, I've only read the beast arises series and played the games (not tabletop).

(story start)

While doing a mission a Vindicare assassin suddenly found himself in another place.

One moment he was stalking his target the next he was...here where ever here is, feeling confused by the sudden scenery he went around to check his surround only to find he is in a city of some sort.

Epsilon is currently ally so vision of the area is limited so he climb up on to a building to get a better view of the surroundings. Once on top he gazes down upon the populace below, he soon however found quite a few oddities however.

'Those are... sevitors? No... They are obviously are not' at this moment Epsilon suddenly realized something and spat 'heresy! Abominable intelligence!'

Epsilon wanted to pick up his rifle and start shooting the abominable creations but something thing odd caught his eye.

Everyone around is acting as if there is nothing wrong with it, they are acting as if there were as if they were people which is a heresy of it's own. Epsilon controlled himself as he needed more information before he takes any form.

'Yes, it's best to contact the inquisition as something of this scale best handled by them.' Epsilon thought as the whole city is crawling with them.

A few days later after gathering more in formation.

Epsilon is having a grim face as this is not just one city, it's the whole world is like this, also apparently this world seemed to a lost human colony that has yet to be rejoin the greater imperium at large.

Then thinking back to the strange circumstance to as to how he got here he came to conclusion that it must be the Emperior's doing, he must have been sent to correct the ways of the miss guided people living on this world.

With that in mind Epsilon made up his mind to purge all abominable intelligence on the planet, after making up his mind he then wondered where to start first.

At this time a news paper flys in front of him, he picks it up and reads it's content.

Tekhartha Mondatta will be comming to this city in a few days.

'Tekhartha Mondatta is an abominable intelligence that preaches humans and abominations are equal, such heresy! As if abominations and humans could ever be equal! He must be eliminated! the Emperior has given him this task, I must not fail him' after reading it's content Epsilon thank the Emperior giving him this sign as he crampled that piece of newspaper.

Days later

Epsilon is on a roof top of a building miles away from where the abomination is said to appear, he has his Exitus rifle at the ready and is waiting patiently for the target to arrvive.

He waited...waited...waited.

Then the crowd cheered 'it seems the targets has arrived' he thought as he focused on taking the shot, then Epsilon noticed something on the roof top not far from the target, he saw a girl in orange fighting with a woman with snpier rifle.

After taking glance at it Epsilon payied it no more attention as they're irrelevant to his mission, after stedying his breathing and have calculated everything he made the shot.

His shot travel the miles long distance it and the target in a matter of moments before hitting the target through a wall.

The shot from a Vindicare naturally hit the target right in the head scattering it in to a million pieces. Now the abomination called Tekhartha Mondatta is no more and can never spout those lies ever again.

Meanwhile

Tracer and Widowmaker is suprised by this turn of event. Tracer didn't expect there to be another sniper and Widowmaker was only a distraction, she completely play right in to their hand and now because of this Tekhartha Mondatta one of the few to bring peace between humans and omnics is dead.

Widowmaker also wondered who was the one to made that shot as shooting through a wall miles away and hitting the target right in the head is no laughing matter, she doubted even she could be capable of taking such a shot, never the less Tekhartha Mondatta is dead mission accomplish so it's time to leave.


End file.
